


Runaway Bride

by Racelett



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Set in Episode one after the tournament, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 10:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16084283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Racelett/pseuds/Racelett
Summary: The 'commemorative photo' scene from Victors Point of View.





	Runaway Bride

**Author's Note:**

> This was put together in 30 minutes.  
> Spelling mistakes due to enlgish as second language.  
> Post-betaing of the Drabble will be welcomed.

„A commemorative photo?“

Of course, it’s not about a commemorative photo. Victors eyebags are proof, he didn’t close one goddamn eye since the passionate confession of his fellow ice skater, asking him vividly and desperately to be his coach.

His hearts is still beating higher at the memory from last night. No love confession in the whole of his 28 years had ever made him blush like this, had ridden up his pulse through the goddamn roof.

He would’ve never thought that cardiac arithmetic symptoms could be caused by black-haired Japanese angels with glowing cheeks.

The commemorative photo is no more than a dull pretext, to give at least 10% back of that vicious hug, it’s a cage of officialness and cameras surrounding them, in which Victor will ask Yuuri again, in front of every witness around the world, to repeat his flaming proposal, sober, oh so endearingly.

And Victor himself? Will he answer ,yes?’ Will he leap into the arms of his new protégé, not knowing if the future will work out for them, if they both can fulfill their role, if Victor can fulfill a role he never played before; having a clear answer on that is not possible. Victors eyebags are proof. He rolled around in his bed all night, contemplating, thinking, mulling his brain over and over. Can he? Will he be allowed? Will he be… capable?

It’s not his brain, but his heart, which knows the answer. Beating up his throat as he tries to wink as charming as possible, trying not to look to obvious but also obvious enough for his fellow ice skater to get the hint.

‘Yes, I will.’

A few seconds later, his heart doesn’t beat up his throat anymore.  
It’s shattered across the bottom of his stomach.  
His eyes glued to the space where the automatic glass door is closing.  
Behind the reflecting glass he can see the only thing he wanted more than anything in the world walk away.

 

He gets his shades out of the pocket of his jersey not to hide his eyebags.  
No rejection int the whole of his 28 years had ever made him feel a pan like this; had silenced his pulse to zero.

 

~

 

He wants to throw his phone through his apartment. He wants to scream.

Instead he packs his bag in a hurry like never before to answer the second, overly more distinguished proposal of his soon-to-be protégé.

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I failed so much to understand how fucking sappy of a hollywoodian love story this whole anime was from episode one like the only thing missing was Victor shown in nothing more than a white shirt and socks drinking wine and singing along to Barry Manilow to Makkachin


End file.
